saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Art Online Alternative: Spell Blade Online Volume 01
is the 1st book in the Sword Art Online Alternative: Spell Blade Online spinoff Light Novel series. It is the first volume in the Aincrad Arc. Summary The 『Sword Art Online』incident. The great professor, Akihiko Kayaba, has created a breakthrough in the world of VR with his new invention of the NerveGear. However, his plan was truly a dark one. Using his power as the game moderator, he proceeded to lock the 10,000 players who had logged into the SAO servers within the game, charging them with the impossible task of clearing all 100 floors of the castle of Aincrad. Enter Kazuto Kirigaya. He was just a normal boy but proved to be an extraordinary man in the world of virtual reality. His leadership and raw skill as a player granted the players of SAO the courage to continue playing the death game, even after two years of being trapped inside. Yet, his devil's luck would not last. After discovering the identity of the Knights of the Blood Oath commander, , uncovering him to be Akihiko Kayaba himself, Kazuto would challenge the professor to a duel. However, in so doing, he failed to defeat the professor, losing his life in the process. Without the leader that was Kazuto Kirigaya, the spirit of the SAO players was broken. It was she that arose to take the torch that Kazuto had dropped. With that torch, she guided the players through the remaining floors using her skill, her voice, and her kindness, as flags to rally at. This is the story of that female player that singlehandedly led to the clearing of the game, releasing the minds of those who were trapped. Chapters An Inkling of Evil Prologue Part 1 TBA Part 2 Chapter 1 Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Chapter 2 Part 1 The Passing of the Torch List of Illustrations Color Illustrations *Page 3-4: appears as the Grim Reaper to announce the beginning of the infamous SAO Incident. **No dialogue *Page 5-6: Kirito versus , their duel following the 74th Floor boss battle. **Dialogue of 『You indeed are strong enough to inherit that unique skill.』 (Heathcliff) 『What about you? You're practically impossible to penetrate.』 *Page 7-8: Kirin clashing with Philia in the Hollow Area upon their first meeting. Philia's «Sword Breaker»'s jagged edge is locked against «Elucidator»'s blade. **Dialogue of 『Who are you?!』(Philia), 『That's my question!』 (Kirin) Chapter Illustrations Prologue *Page 15: Kirin and Rain conversing with Kirito in the Town of Beginnings. *Page 20: Kirin gets swarmed with fans while Shimakaze lurks in the background and Kirito prepares to run. Chapter 1 *Page 26: Kirin, Yuna, and Nautilus have a picnic lunch in the flower fields of the 47th Floor. *Page 33: Kirito using « » on a , killing it. *Page 43: Kirito using « » on in a solo raid of the 74th Floor boss room, killing it and clearing the floor. Chapter 2 *Page TBA: To administer the healing potion, Kirin, wearing her inner alter personality, kisses Kirito, making him drink it from there. *Page TBA: Kirin and Asuna in the Knights of the Blood headquarters in Granzam on the 55th Floor, reporting to Heathcliff about the 74th Floor. *Page TBA: Kirito confronting Heathcliff in the conference room of the KoB headquarters as Kirin, Nautilus, Yuna, and Asuna look on. **Alternate: Kirin declaring her intention to duel Kirito for his admission into the KoB. Chapter 3 *Page TBA: Shimakaze versus Laughing Coffin members. *Page TBA: Kirin versus Kirito: their duel in on the 75th Floor. **The illustration shows Kirin slamming Kirito's « » downward using the first strike of « ». Trivia *This light novel was originally published as a web novel on the website, , beginning on October 18th, 2018.